Angel Eyes Are The Devil's Gift
by lil-yaoi-witch-18
Summary: Ponyboy finds out the hard way that some girl’s aren’t as innocent as they seem. But in learning this lesson will he find love in an unsuspected place? The ratings with vary on each chapter, if you don’t like m/m couples please don’t even look at
1. My little black book

Angel eyes are the devil's gift . By: lil_yaoi_witch_18  
  
Warning: later on there will be m/m parings actually if I remember correctly -thinks- uhm all the pairings are m/m. hence where my name came from hehehe Anyway please be gentle with this fic the writer isn't mentally stable right now ^_^ ~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~ ^:~^:~  
  
"Give it back"  
  
Ponyboy's comment was met with only cruel smiles and vulgar remarks about his stole secret. It had been his fault he thought darkly about what had happened in the first place.  
  
Smooth rich sunlight feathered out through the window dancing across the hard wood desks and warming the face of a certain young dark hair greaser. Ponyboy smiled lightly while the warm dying light of the afternoon sun shone down on him seemingly warming his very bones.  
  
The last bell of the day rang loudly he almost jumped out of his skin. He started to put his books in to his school bag when Cherry Valance had walked up to him and asked for his help.  
  
"Ponyboy can you help with something please?"  
  
Well he couldn't help but want to help her after her huge emerald eyes had begged him, like most girl eyes do. She led him from the dull brown and white classroom over to her green locker that leaned against the wall with all the rest of its siblings.  
  
It seemed funny to think of a locker like that but it seemed that the school was filled with lockers, well for those who could afford them you had to pay a fee at the start of the school year for a locker. Not including gym lockers if you were on a sports team you got one.  
  
But most of the time Socs took them all before anyone else had enough money to get one but this year he had gotten lucky and two-bit and him shared one. Pony stared counting the black tiles on the floor. He had never really under stood why they had picked black and whit to decorate the halls it looked more like a prison or morgue then school.  
  
Cherry was idly going threw things when he heard cold laughter emanating from the classroom he had just left. At first he ignored it but then he heard some rather offensive comments about a book. It only occurred to him then that all of his stuff was still in the classroom. Turning he told Cherry quickly that he'd be right back, she nodded and continued in her locker.  
  
He peered into the room carefully not to be seen but he couldn't help but gasp when he saw that a bunch of Socs crowed around his stuff. But what was worse was one of them had his book. His most intimate thoughts were concealed in the book and they were reading it out load. Glancing from the corner of the doorframe he couldn't tell if there was a teacher in there or not. Could he take a chance and just hope there was someone in there to save his him from them if they became violent. ~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~ ^:~^:~  
  
Darkness cloud my mind at night  
  
The only light that can be seen isn't really there  
  
Only the cold night  
  
Keeps me  
  
Comforts me  
  
Hold me  
  
Embraces me  
  
I can only trust the darkness the light only cast shadows  
  
Throwing me into confusing therefore I only keep the darkness close to me because  
  
It's real  
  
Like me  
  
~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~ ^:~^:~  
  
"Jesus this kids got issues" the one reading commented  
  
He couldn't take it any more it was like they were seeing parts of his soul. He felt completely naked even though he had all of his clothing on. It was like being completely vulnerable to them and there words hurt just as much as a pounding if not worse.  
  
The wounds they were creating would never completely heal over he'd always carry around all of these invisible scares for life. He felt sick and angry all at once but before he got any sicker he'd get back his book hopefully without a severe thrashing.  
  
Stepping into the empty classroom with the exception of the crowd around his belongings it seemed his footsteps were being sucking it to the floor along with his voice. They all looked up and stared right at him, glaring right threw him. Ponyboy's ears were red and he looked at his feet while one of the bigger Socs made a comment about his spine or lack of.  
  
He wondered if they could here his heart, to him it was all he could hear. That sickening rhythm pounding in his ears as he stood there. He felt that his heart would burst at any minute, it was becoming had to breathe. But why he thought about it a moment, normally he'd take on anyone he wasn't usually afraid but it was like he was terrified for the sake of his book.  
  
"Give it back" pony said with about as much voice as he could muster, needless to say his voice was only a pitch above whisper.  
  
They laughed verbally tormenting him more before mocking other pomes he had in the book that they had stolen from his knapsack.  
  
"Are you going to make us?" the one leaning on the desk with his book in his hand stated more then asked.  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
Pony felt his guts tighten and his stomach was set on spin cycle. He had no idea why he had said what he had said and now he was regretting it more then anything else. He didn't feel so good and now all four of them where standing around him.  
  
The one with his book had dark hair and deep blue eyes almost black they were so dark. He held the book over pony's head. He was about 6"2 and he looked like a football player from his build, easily said this wasn't very fair. The others were slightly shorter then him but still tough looking, one of them took of their sweater and threw it over a desk and turned back grinning murderously.  
  
"Jump for it " he said as the others snickered  
  
Storm green eyes connected with cobalt they locked and neither of them blinked as this staring contest continued. Finally the older boy smiled in a slightly sinister fashion and then gave Ponyboy his book. Ponyboy excepted it grateful that it was now back in his arms, but they didn't move the just all stared Ponyboy down.  
  
"Jeez not even a thank you?" he said mocking him  
  
"Guess we'll have to teach you some manners greaser" he said in a serious tone  
  
He almost dropped his book but he the clutched it tightly to himself. Sure there were more of them but he had his book back and that's all that really mattered. He was shoved into the tall dark haired Soc.  
  
He hit his chest like a brick wall it knocked the wild right out of him. Looking up at the Soc he saw him looking down at his with a cold smile, the guy would have been handsome if he wasn't starring down at his with such cold eyes. Why did this boy look so familiar then it hit Ponyboy. This guy looked a lot like Darry.  
  
Pony then realized he was saying something about him,  
  
"Your kinda cute you know that?" he said casually He made it sound like he was talking about a type of car or something. He felt all too cold all of a sudden. Ponyboy took a step back only to have the guys arms trap him and pull him forward.  
  
From behind him he heard footsteps but they were leaving, why were they leaving? He soon heard the door close and then panic struck him fully. He struggled as much as he could even dropping his book. But the guy wouldn't let go of him, finally about ten minutes later he had no energy left and he was panting and lying still in the embrace. He wanted to scream but the guy had pulled out a switchblade and pushed it against his throat.  
  
He felt tears well up in his eyes but he forced them bad and tried his best not to look scared. He glanced over at the clock and saw it had been a half an hour after school had been dismissed. It was then his eye cot site of something threw the school door window, it was Cherry and she was smiling.  
  
~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~^:~ ^:~^:~ TBC  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 1 And yes I know it sucks And yes I bet your wondering why the poetry sucked.. That's because I wrote it lol anywho you can review .-Prays for some good reviews, rock hits head rubs head and looks at rock. There is a piece of paper tied to rock. She opens it and it reads-  
  
Stop calling -God  
  
-_-U-sweatdrop- Even he's against me.. 


	2. My little Brown Knapsack

Ok I was waiting for my best friend to review my chapter but it seems she's really busy or something. But I completely understand being a writer myself (hides voodoo doll of Tashue under bed). Hehehe anyway I hope you like this chapter, oh and thank you very much to the wonderful people who reviewed my fic. ^_^  
  
######*######*######*######*######*######*#######*######*######*######*  
  
Chapter 2 "angel eyes are the devil's gift"  
  
Those sparkling emerald jewels glinted with something sinister from within the safety of her thick black lashes. Deep maroon lipstick covered her slightly curved mouth in a wicked smile. She knew what was happening and what was to happen next if only Pony had known.  
  
Ponyboy's attention was then snapped back to the real threat at hand, his attacker. The boy turned his head up by his chin so there eyes locked. Pony held his breathe and glared back at the other boy with all the determination he had left. The handsome football player smiled after a few minutes of this starring contest.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed the unsuspecting boy with a slight gently but also with a firmness to show he was in control. Pony's eyes went wide with shock as his whole body tensed under the kiss. They soon fell half shut as his strength gave out and the very air from his lungs seemed to be seep out. They clouded over the stormy gray spreading threw the green of his eyes like the heavy mist of spring in an evergreen forest.  
  
After a few moments the taller boy broke the kiss for one simple reason they both need oxygen. Pony gasped severely as he gulped in air greedily, the burning in his lungs slowly fading. It dawned on Pony that he didn't have any energy left to struggle, he was a sitting duck.  
  
A sharp yelp was let out as Pony hit the hard solid ground with a loud half thump and half slap from his exposed arms. He looked up to see the boy leaving at a calm pace as he passed pony. He was confused until he saw the teacher in the doorway giving him and them a funny look. The guy met up with Cherry in the hall and left. The echo of the feet slowly faded as they got further away.  
  
Ponyboy thanked his lucky star that his math teacher Mr. Webster had forgotten something on his desk. He quickly got to his feet feeling slightly light headed but nothing serious. Picking up his fallen book which had slipped from his grip earlier and put it into his knapsack and bucked it up.  
  
He walked slowly hie head down watching the checked tiles bench his feet as he moved silently towards the half open door.  
  
"I don't understand you kids these days" a voice near the back of the room said in a confused manner. It hit Ponyboy like a waterfall now he had to know.  
  
"what do you mean sir?" Pony asked  
  
"you kids now a days I don't get you" He said pushing his red rimmed glasses up at the bridge of his nose. His semi bald head was half concealed as he sorted threw some papers in his closet.  
  
"What were you two doing in here anyway? That red head sure was in a tiff when she saw me coming" he said after collecting the papers he needed in a bundle.  
  
Ponyboy felt relieved yet disappointed that his teacher hadn't cot them. He wanted them to be disciplined for what they did but he knew if his teacher had cot his being kissed by another boy there would be some many rumors and around here you could get killed for rumors like that not to mention the teachers would treat you different.  
  
"Oh nothing we were just talking" I lied halfheartedly  
  
He went on talking about how bulling shouldn't be allowed and how guys like Ponyboy should stick up for themselves more. He agreed with his teacher quickly and asked if he could get going because he had choirs to do at home. His teacher waved his hand and dismissed him while sorting more papers.  
  
He looked around the hallway as he walked suspicious of every little shadow and the smallest sounds. He peered out the window of the steel doors of the main entrance only to see emptiness. The sun was setting and the last of its warmth was fading with it. The trees swayed with the wind and the street lamps flickered on. He wondered how long he'd been trapped within these walls.  
  
He sighed heavily opening the door and suddenly wishing he had brought a coat today. A black muscle shirt and a pair of jean weren't the warmest thing in fall. He kicked rocks as he walked down the streets the eerie yellow glow of the street lamps his only companion. He shivered as he walked clenching and unclenching his jaw to keep it from chattering.  
  
Eventually Ponyboy made his way to his house. He opened the front gate and closed it with his foot as he walked up the dirt path leading to his front steps. Opening the door and dropping his knapsack on his right he made his way into the living room flopping down on the coach. Barring his head in the cushions of the half worn out fabric he started to doze off in minutes.  
  
But Soda would half known of that as he came out of the kitchen and jumped on Ponyboy. Soda wrestled with a worn out Ponyboy until he unleashed the one word that Soda yearned to hear.  
  
"UNCLE!!uncle uncle!" Pony cried and half-laughed  
  
Sodapop laughed and rolled off Ponyboy not realizing that the only thing on his left was floor until he hit it with a thud. Sodapop groaned and looked up and at a smirking Ponyboy.  
  
"did you play that little buddy?" he said rubbing his butt  
  
"the whole time soda" he said sarcastically  
  
Ponyboy sighed he felt a lot better now that Soda was with him, it was like soda just had that sort of charm. Rolling onto his back he folded his arms over his chest and yawned. Soda punched his ribs playfully still sitting on the ground.  
  
"come help me with dinner Pony Darry'll be home soon" he said getting up  
  
Yawning once more he got up and helped Sodapop with dinner. While Soda finished up supper he started setting the table. He heard the old ford pull into the driveway the headlights died and the slam of the ford door startled Pony a bit. The gate door was slammed shut so hard it was surprising it was still on his hinges.  
  
"Darry's had another bad day again.." Soda said starring at the wall like he was trying to into the distance.  
  
Pony played with a fork as he nodded in agreement to his brother statement. He heard the door open then he felt his blood run cold for the second time today. The sound of Darry tripping and falling hard carried threw out the house. Sodapop looked at me shocked as he hurried into the hall to help Darry. But he already knew what was coming.  
  
"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!!" he heard loud and extremely angry  
  
Ponyboy stood completely still, he really should have moved his knapsack.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^TBC  
  
Well that's the chapter yup that's it but I'll update every week now. Well I hope you read Tashue's fic it's wicked, I hope you review but I won't blame you if you don't ^_^ 


End file.
